dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
The Blooming Rose
} |name = The Blooming Rose |icon = Hightown icon.png |image = Blooming_rose.jpg |px = 258px |type = Brothel |location = Hightown |inhabitants = Humans, Elves, Dwarves |characters = See Characters |appearances = Dragon Age II }} The Blooming Rose is a brothel located in Hightown, in the Red Lantern District. According to Madam Lusine, they provide "the royal treatment" for 2 sovereigns, "standard services" for 1 sovereign, and for 50 silver "someone may briefly touch you for an hour." Involvement Act 1 * Enemies Among Us (main quest): here is where the track of the mystery leads after the fight with Wilmod. Wilmod and Keran, in fact, were regular clients of the brothel (especially Wilmod). Hawke can get information by talking to Viveka, that will lead to the confrontation with Idunna. * Shawl of Dalesdottir (side quest): the shawl must be returned to Mais Dalesdottir, who can be found in one of the rooms behind the bar. * The Conspirators (side quest): one of the Conspirators can be found here. * The Paragon's Toe (side quest): the object to be returned (a Stone Toe) is found in a crate up the stairs, in the leftmost room. * The First Sacrifice (secondary quest): some clues about Ninette's disappearance are found by speaking to Jethann, located in a room upstairs. Services Upon giving the Madam the requested amount of gold, she instructs Hawke to browse through the "companions" in the lounge. * The standard service allows a choice between an elven woman, a human man and a dwarven man. * For 50 silver, a selection between an elf female, elf male, or human male is available. * For the royal treatment, there is one elven woman, one elven transvestite, and one human man. Each companion delivers a different one-liner about Hawke being a "hardened soldier" or having "such a long sword," after which the screen cuts to a view of Hawke fastening their pants. The party members enter the room and control is returned. After Hawke has made use of their services, they may be randomly given an additional option depending on Hawke's gender. A male Hawke will get the option of "something surprising.", which he says, "Give me something that will blow my mind!" The screen fades out, and when it comes back Hawke and his companions are standing in front of a fully clothed man who finishes his sentence with, "...and he was dead the entire time!", or another sentence similarly detailing the end of a major motion picture. After a pause, Hawke states, "... that was DEFINITELY not what I was expecting.", or, "... I'd better not have paid for this." The male or female Hawke can make a request of the "bad girl/boy special" where Hawke asks the Matron for "something special just for girls/boys who have been bad.", to which she claims she has just the thing. After the fade out, Hawke and their companions appear in front of a female Chantry priest who speaks of the forgiveness of sins. After the sermon is over, a Hawke may say, "That did NOT just happen.", or "... that was DEFINITELY not what I was expecting." Hawke may also be given the option to ask for "something exotic" in which case, the screen fades out. They later appear in the corner of a back room with a line of traps in front of them, to which Hawke says, "Next time, I should be a little more specific." Companions' reactions * When Hawke speaks to Madam Lusine in Act 1, she assumes that they do not have the money and will state the payment of their services in a blunt manner. If Merrill's romance has been initiated and she is in the group, Merrill will naively ask what kind of "payment" they were talking about. Merrill will admit that she wasn't paying any attention because she was trying not to touch anything. If Hawke then pays for any of the services of the brothel, they will get . * In Act 1, if Anders is in the group when Hawke speaks to Madam Lusine and his romance has been initiated, he will comment negatively on the possibility of a "treatment", stating that "one cannot be that desperate", and that half of the clients of the brothel are also clients of his clinic. If Hawke then pays for any of the services of the brothel, they will get . * If Fenris in the group he will comment, "Disgusting," before Madam Lusine states the payments of the services. Characters Employees * Madam Lusine * Quintus - Bartender * Porfiria - Waitress * Viveka - Waitress * Adriano - Male Human prostitute, premium service * Cerimon - Male Elven prostitute, cheap service * Cora - Female Elven prostitute, standard service * Denier - Male Dwarven prostitute, standard service * Faith - Female prostitute, mentioned onlyMentioned in banter between Carver Hawke and Isabela. * Idunna - Female Human prostitute, only appears for Enemies Among Us * Jethann - Male Elven prostitute, only appears for The First Sacrifice * Katriela - Female Elven prostitute, premium service * Leonato - Male Human prostitute, cheap service * Osric - Human Male prostitute, standard service * Sabina - Female Elven prostitute, cheap service * Sabina's Brat - what it says on the tin * Serendipity - Female Elven prostitute, premium service Customers * Carver HawkeBy implication in banter between Carver Hawke and Isabela. * Corff * Emeric * Gamlen * Isabela * Meeran * Samson * Thrask Trivia * Various NPCs are known to frequent the Rose. You can see Meeran, Gamlen, Corff, and Ser Emeric there, and you can hear the staff discussing others, such as mentioning that Seneschal Bran "hasn't been around lately," and one prostitute complains about Hubert needing a bath. Party banter also indicates that Donnic goes there after starting his relationship with Aveline, for "advice". * Corff the Bartender mentions that the joint owner of the brothel, Harlan, wishes to rename the Rose to "Harlan's Harlots". * The Blooming Rose is referenced in Assassin's Creed Brotherhood. In that game, there is a building important to the plot called "Rosa in Fiore" (also a brothel), which translated from Italian means "Blooming Rose." * The icon of the blooming rose resembles female genitalia, and the name is also a reference to the genitalia being open in the manner a rose would bloom. * One of the prostitutes is called Porfiria, as noted above. This may be derived from porphyria, a disease which affects the nervous system, or possibly from the Greek root porphyry, meaning "purple-clad." Bugs * At one of the "services", if you speak to an elvish female standing at the bar there is the sound of her voice "so, it shall be me, hm?" but the screen shows an empty wall. And after that sentence nothing has happened, you still stand in the foyer and three of the prostitutes have the markers on their head. If you try to speak to another, automatically the elvish female speaks without being spoken on. Changing the "service" solves nothing: Now six prostitutes have markers on their head and you can't talk with anyone. References Category:Locations Category:Dragon Age II locations Category:Kirkwall locations Category:Brothels